I Love Loki
by GoggleBox
Summary: Loki has faced giants, gods, and the Avengers. But how will he and his pride hold up when he meets...a fangirl?


Sweet music filled the air.

Well, it was music to Loki. Other people may have described it as screaming, crying, or the sound of people drowning in fear.

The god strode to a small bluff above a sidewalk and looked out over the street. Terrorized civilians ran about before him, as though performing some disgusting dance. In a way, they were. They were puppets, dancing and dangling in Loki's grip. They were lucky that he was so generous. Someone more dangerous could have taken over them just as easily.

"Oh my gods! You're Loki!"

Loki gritted his teeth and prepared himself for the inevitable mention of his brother, but his name never arose. He looked down at the figure on the sidewalk below him. His gaze was met by a pair of awestruck eyes, below which sat a gaping jaw. The shocked girl couldn't have been more than fourteen or so.

His eyebrows flicked in annoyance. Before she could continue, he swung his scepter around and pointed it at her. To his dismay, her smile only grew.

"That's your scepter! Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh geez, oh my gods."

"SILENCE!" Loki bellowed. "Bow before me or taste my-"

He was cut off by an unearthly squeal. "You'd kill me with your scepter! That'd be the coolest way to die EVER! I could tell everyone in Heaven that I was killed by LOKI! Or would it be Valhalla? I mean, I guess you'd call it Valhalla. But, wow, you're amazing! The world is full of stupid criminals, but you're the real deal! You actually know what you're doing!"

Loki blinked as she went on. He couldn't decide whether to kill the girl or let her continue. He could keep her as a pet, of sorts. It would almost be a gift for them both. She would get to see her idol every so often, and he'd have his own cheerleader.

After a few moments of nonstop one-sided conversation, Loki began to grow impatient. He pressed the tip of his weapon to her neck. "Kneel," he hissed. Her mouth snapped shut, but the corners stayed up. She obliged and lowered herself onto the pavement, not taking her eyes away from his for a moment. The tip of the blade stayed fixed on her neck, denting her skin from the pressure. Despite the fact that she was kneeling before a god who could kill her on the spot, she held an air of confidence. Twinkling eyes gazed up into his, and in a way, Loki almost felt that she had more control than he did.

He didn't like the thought of that.

"I love you." The sudden words shattered his angry emotions. The tip of the blade slipped and pierced the girl's skin. She winced, and Loki saw her smile falter. Crimson began to sprout from the top of his staff. Loki removed the scepter from her neck, but she made no move to wipe the blood away.

"I-I do not understand," he said. She returned his questioning expression with a soft gaze. Loki barely knew what they meant, but he did know that he wasn't used to hearing them. He had been called mad. A lunatic. Power-obsessed. But...lovable? Could he accept that? Mischief and love weren't exactly known as synonyms.

He removed his spear tip from her and stepped back. The girl moved to her feet. Loki watched the blood run down her neck, the drop clambering over her skin. "You're not all bad, you know," she said.

Loki smirked. "You claim that the God of Mischief is not all bad." The blood collided with her shirt, veining out from the collar like crimson fingers feeling the fabric. He stepped down to the sidewalk and faced her, memorizing her every detail. She looked up at him, but not with the same intensity. "Leave my presence," he said, gesturing with his scepter.

She smiled and, to Loki's astonishment, stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the nose. He jerked back in surprise, but she was already turned and walking down the sidewalk. After a few strides, she spun and walked backwards. "Remember me!" she said.

When she was a fair distance away, Loki turned back to the street. It was almost deserted now. He sighed and rolled his eyes. It just wasn't fun anymore. His whole day to himself, ruined by some girl who didn't have the brain to stay away from him. I'm the god of lies, he thought. No one should adore me. How could they? She was just a girl who didn't know when to stop. A whole day, ruined by...by...

His thoughts came to a shuddering halt. He didn't even know her name.

The thought burrowed into him as he flew away.


End file.
